Changes
by Roses-are-never-red
Summary: well its a harrydraco slash...takes place in 7th year...story better than summary plz read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A whisper comes from the corner of the very dark room. Harry looks around, all he can see is the huge bed in the middle of the room. Harry starts to panic as he paces around the room to find the voice. He hears I again from the other side of the room and runs after it. "Whose there? I know some one is there I can hear you!!" Harry said in a panic. 'I know that voice but I can't put my finger on it.' "Harry! Oh Harry" he spins around to reveal the voice was coming from the bed. There laid out on the bed was Draco Malfoy calling Harry over. Draco was beckoning Harry to him, Harry tried to run away but it was like Draco had an invisible rope tied around his waist. After struggling for a couple seconds all his strength drained and he allowed the force to pull him to the foot of the bed where he collapsed. Then Draco pulled him up to the middle of the bed and sat on him setting his legs on either side of his body. All of a sudden Draco ripped off Harry's shirt and started kissing down from his belly button, causing Harry to gasp. At that Draco quickly found his way to Harrys mouth…….._

Meanwhile…Draco was having a similar dream but his might cause some people to cringe.

_Draco opens his eyes to reveal that he was chained up by his wrists in a dark dungeon. He starts to hear footsteps and looks in that direction. All he saw was shadows moving in the darkness. "Is someone there? If there is I need help…Could you please unchain me?" Draco said hoarsely. "Why would I want to unchain you when I'm the one who chained you up?" the voice said as it walked out of the shadows to reveal Harry. "What the fuck Potter?!" Draco yelled. "Why the hell are you here and why did you do this to me?" Draco was bugeyed by now as he watched Harry move closer and closer. "Draco, Draco, Draco. I've had a crush on you since 3__rd__ year and now we're about to hit 7__th__ and you've never noticed." Harry said seductively. "After 4 years I'm going to get what I've wanted and that you!" Malfoy couldn't move as Harry walked up to him and ran his cold hands down his bear torso and grabbed the top of Draco's pants pulling him closer_

At exactly 2:37 in the morning both boys jumped out of bed realizing they had wetdreams and ran for the shower. They had both been having these dreams for a while and they continued up until the last day of summer.

"Draco my son, your 7th year has finally come at Hogwarts and then you can fulfill your destiny." Lucius said. "We've been waiting for a long time to get rid of that filthy Harry Potter! Once and for all!" Draco looked to the floor and said. "Yes father. I know I have to get Harry Potter, and I will. I will make the Dark Lord proud of me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both Harry and Draco got to platform 9 ¾ a little late and had to share a cabin. They were both frustrated because of the situation. Draco plopped down on his seat and Harry sat opposite of him. They sat there for the longest time just staring at each other until they both blushed and had to look away. The at the same time both boys got up to head for the door. But they got up to fast and tan into each other. They fell down and Draco landed on Harry. Draco sat up wide-eyed to look at Harry who was also wide eyed. The the dream came to mind and Draco bent down and kissed Harry. To his surprise Harry kissed him back. They were just laying there making out until Harry thought it would be easier if they were both sitting up. So he sat up with Draco on his lap, wrapped his arms around the bottom of Draco's back and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as they began to kiss again and again. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues and didn't stop kissing until the train stopped. When the train did stop they jumped from the floor to their seats. They were extremely out of breath and there hearts were racing. Then Harry broke the silence, "Meet me…in the…hall of…Mirrors…at 1:00…in the….Morning." "Ok…I'll…be there….and Harry?" "Yes Draco?" "I'm sorry…for everything…I'm in love with you." "I'm in love with you too. Have been for a while now." "Really?? For how long?" "Since about third year…y?" "Because I had a dream that you said that to me." "Really? You were having dreams about me?" "Yeah so what….I don't see the big deal." "Nothing…I've been dreaming about you too." Then Harry stood up with Draco and kissed him once more before they departed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was midnight and each boy was restless in their own beds. _'I'm scared. What if he's just messing with me?'_ were the thoughts going through Draco's head. _'What if he was just saying that? What if he really doesn't love me? I can't take it. Maybe I shouldn't go. But what if he was telling the truth? OMJ why does this have to be so hard!'_ As Draco started to pace his room similar thoughts were going through Harry's mind as well.

'_Am I just dreaming? Could this be one of my fantasies? Could this really be real?... But what if its not? What if he doesn't come? I can't handle this!'_ It was now 12:30 am and both boys were pacing their rooms debating on whether or not to go. And then it happened…..

The clock struck 1am and both boys were in the hall of mirrors. They were shocked to see each other. They both just stared at each other. They reached up to touch the other and when they made contact the jumped back.

"Are you really there?" Draco broke in. Harry's eyes widened and he reached up to touch Draco's face. Draco reached up and touched the hand that was on his cheek and said "I can't believe this is real. I can see you and I can touch you. But can you speak so I can hear you?" He whispered. Harry heard every word and said "I'm here and I'm not leaving."

They smiled at each other. Harry took his hand from Draco's face and put it on his neck so he could pull him into a long kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. The mirrors began to fog as the room got hotter from the passion.

Harry finally decided that just kissing wasn't enough. He pulled back and started tearing at Draco's shirt to real a pale sculpture of perfection. "Your even more perfect than my dreams" he said causing Draco to blush. Then Draco Tore off Harry's shirt and just stared.

Now both boys were shirtless and there chests were pressed together. Then at almost the same exact moment both boys ripped off the others jeans to reveal the hard on they had for each other. They both laid on the floor (on top of the clothes) and Draco began to run his hands up and down Harry's chest and arms working his way down to Harry's lovestick.

He began to gently stroke it as Harry moaned and grabbed Draco's hair. Harry was close to release and Draco wrapped his lips around it and took in all the love that came out. Harry dug his nails in to Draco's biceps and in he mist of passion Draco found his way to Harry's mouth and kissed him so mercilessly Harry needed to break away for air.

Draco went down his neck biting down on all the sensitive spots. Harry screamed in pleasure and Draco silenced him with his lips. Harry then took Draco in perspective. He wrapped his moth around Draco's lovestick and began to lick and suck until Draco's toes curled and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

They shared the most intimate and passionate night two guys have yet to experience together. Both were tired and curled up with one another and fell asleep.


End file.
